Bones Drabbles
by nici's anatomy
Summary: Something really fascinates Tempe. How will Booth deal with it? 200 words Drabble 2 online. Please R
1. Did we?

TITLE: **Late night events  
**PART: 1/1  
RATING: K  
GENRE: Humour, Romance, General  
CHARACTERS/PAIRING: Tempe/Booth  
SPOILER: none  
SUMMARY: Tempe has a bad headache and Booth is in a really good mood. What happened the night before?  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing's mine. I borrowed all Bones characters the rightful owners Josephson Entertainment and Far Field Productions in association with 20th Century Fox Television, and I will return everything to them after having some fun.  
A/N: My first Bones fic ever, and just a little 200 word Drabble. The idea just popped up in my mind this morning and kept me away from everything else.  
This is one of my first English stories. So please be nice and do not blame me for any kind of mistakes ;-)

* * *

"This headache is killing me!" Temperance Brennan buried her head in her hands, sighing deeply.  
"He, Bones!" Seeley Booth entered the kitchen.  
"Booth?" she looked at him, confused. "What are you doing here?"  
"Have a great morning too, Tempe!" he said, smiling.  
She raised her eyebrows. "What… why… wait! We didn't, did we?"  
"Did what?" he asked, innocently.  
She sighed. "Last night. We… You know exactly what I mean."  
"Last night? Yeah, I remember this," he answered. "Yes, we did."  
"Damn it!"  
"He, Bones, it's okay," he told her, calmly. "Everything's alright."  
"No, it's not!" she replied, giving him one of her furious looks. "They will talk about us. It's… I still cannot believe that we did it."  
"No one will talk, Bones," he said, walking toward her. He laid both of his hands on her shoulders, watching her carefully."It was alright, and it still is, okay?" he said, seriously. "We both wanted this. You don't have to blame yourself, Bones." He smiled. "It was Angela's Party; we both had too much beer and so one thing led to another."  
"We should've known better," she murmured, lowering her head.  
"He, it was only one slow dance, Bones. Calm down!" 

_

* * *

Like it? Want more? Then press the button and leave a review… _


	2. Fascination

TITLE: **Fascination  
**PART: 1/1  
RATING: K  
GENRE: Humor, General  
CHARACTERS/PAIRING: Tempe/Booth  
SPOILER: 1.06  
SUMMARY: Something really fascinates Tempe. How will Booth deal with it?  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing's mine. I borrowed all Bones characters the rightful owners Josephson Entertainment and Far Field Productions in association with 20th Century Fox Television, and I will return everything to them after having some fun.  
A/N: Again a little 200 word Drabble. The idea just popped up in my mind this morning on my way to work. I hope you like it! Thanks for all the nice reviews!  
It's not beta-read, and English is not my first language. So please be nice and do not blame me for any kind of mistakes ;-)

* * *

"Oh, this is so incredible. Booth, come over here! You have to see this!" Tempe waved at him, excited.  
Booth sighed, but walked over to where she was standing.  
"What's going on?" he asked her.  
"Look here. It's fascinating, isn't it?" She pointed at a weird looking pale white thing.  
Booth shook his head in disbelief. On some days he would say he knew her, but this was one of these moments when she would surprise him; like she did in that club a few months ago, when she told him that she liked this hip-hop music.  
But today beats everything.  
How could she call this thing fascinating, he thought.  
"Come on, Bones," he said, grabbing her arm. "We have to go. It's getting dark, I'm freezing and it's fucking cold!"  
Kneeling down to examine the body carefully, Tempe gave him a strange look. It really was fascinating; the eyes, the teeth... Booth had no idea, what this meant to her. She had never seen something like this before.  
"Ok," Booth said, nearly yelling at her, now. "That's enough, Bones! This is a crime scene, where they found some bones you have to examine. So, forget about this ugly snowman!" 

_

* * *

A/N: Tempe's reaction on this hip hop music in 1.06 was really weird, wasn't it? I had this in mind, when I saw all the kids with their snowballs and tiny snowmen this morning on my way to work. We had the first snow here in Germany, and it's every year fascinating, how the kids enjoy the snow and the car drivers complain about it :-) _


End file.
